Istimewa
by Callista Myra
Summary: Naruto pemuda baik hati yang sangat di sukai oleh para gadis. Karena sikap Naruto yang baik pada semua orang, Sakura -kekasih Naruto- menjadi bimbang dan menderita! Sakura ingin menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang istimewa bagi Naruto, hal itu wajar kan karena dia kekasihnya! Tapi Naruto malah memperlakukannya seperti gadis lain! "Naru, aku ingin..." Read? Please Review


Suara bel bergema diseluruh lorong sekolah, menandakan kalau jam pelajaran sudah usai dan berarti para murid bisa pulang ke rumah untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan otak mereka yang seharian ini lelah.

Para guru sudah mulai meninggalkan kelas dan membiarkan murid-murid, merapihkan peralatan mereka, bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Tidak terkecuali Haruno Sakura. Gadis berambut panjang sepunggung itu, sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah manisnya. Sakura memang paling menyukai saat-saat ia akan pulang ke rumah, akan tetapi Haruno Sakura memiliki alasan yang berbeda dari alasan murid-murid lainnya.

Alasan seorang Haruno Sakura sangat menantikan jam pulang sekolah karena ...

"Saku-chan, ayo kita pulang"

Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik dengan mata biru lautnya, akan selalu menjemput ke kelasnya lalu mereka berdua akan pulang bersama-sama.

_Kenapa Sakura dan pemuda itu pulang bersama?_

Tentu saja alasan yang sangat umum.

Alasan pemuda itu selalu menjemput ke kelas Sakura,

Alasan pemuda itu selalu mengajak Sakura pulang bersama,

Adalah karena mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih!

Alasan yang sangat umum kan?

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A-Naruto One-shot Fanfiction

**Istimewa**

By **Callista Myra**

.

.

.

Setelah merapihkan peralatannya, dengan agak tergesa-gesa, Sakura keluar dari kelas. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, Sakura kesal! Kenapa dia harus terpisah dari Naruto? Kenapa kelas mereka harus berbeda?! Kalau mereka sekelas, Sakura bisa lebih memperhatikan Naruto! Bisa lebih menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Naruto! Dan bisa mengawasi gerak-gerik gadis-gadis centil yang suka caper alias cari perhatian di depan kekasihnya itu.

**Bruk**

Karena melamun, Sakura menabrak pintu kelasnya. Keningnya yang lebar terkena dampak dari tabrakan itu. Terbukti dengan rona merah yang mulai menghiasi keningnya itu.

"Sakura, keningmu jadi tambah lebar tuh" Celetuk Kiba. Di ikuti dengan gelak tawa pemuda lainnya.

Sakura menatap Kiba dengan kesal. Bukannya menanyakan keadaannya, pemuda penyuka hewan itu, malah meledeknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kening Saku-chan memang sangat mempesona" Ujar Naruto.

Sontak saja, tawa yang membahana itu langsung berganti dengan godaan-godaan. Sakura hanya bisa menatap Naruto sedangkan pemuda itu sudah mengandeng tangannya dan menuntunnya untuk meninggalkan kelas.

"Kamu memalukan Naru"

Naruto malah terkekeh. "Memalukan bagaimana? Toh yang aku katakan memang kenyataan kan?"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. 'yang menganggap keningku mempesona kan cuman kamu'

"Naruuuuuu"

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sakura pun ikut menoleh ke belakang. Saat itu gerombolan gadis-gadis tengah mengejar Naruto.

"Hei, ada apa?"

"Besok kita karoke bareng lagi ya?"

"Besok temani kami lagi"

"Saat istirahat makan bersamaku lagi ya Naru"

Ugh.

Sesak. Nyeri di dada Sakura kian berdenyut. Sakura hanya bisa menunduk sembari memengangi dadanya.

Sakura sangat menyukai sifat Naruto yang baik hati dan mudah berteman. Satu sekolahan pasti mengenal Naruto!

Tapi sifat itu juga yang Sakura benci!

Tadinya, Sakura tidak begitu mempermasalahkan soal kedekatan Naruto dengan gadis-gadis lain. Naruto memang pemuda yang baik, jadi wajar kalau Naruto menolong sesama kan? Lagi pula, gadis yang istimewa bagi Naruto pastilah hanya Sakura! Tentu saja karena dia itu kekasih Naruto kan?!

Tapi makin lama, Sakura menjadi bimbang. Sikap Naruto ke dirinya dan sikap Naruto ke gadis lain, sama sekali tidak berbeda.

Naruto baik pada semua orang!

Sakura ingin menjadi gadis yang istimewa bagi Naruto. Seharusnya hanya Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Naruto!

Seharusnya hanya Sakura yang mendapat perhatian lebih dari Naruto!

Seharusnya waktu Naruto adalah untuk Sakura!

Tapi nyatanya, walaupun Naruto adalah kekasihnya, Naruto adalah milik semua orang.

Jadi apa gunanya status hubungan mereka?

Bukankah tidak ada yang perlakuan istimewa yang Sakura dapat?

Sakura sempat ingin menyuarakan keberatannya pada Naruto. Dia ingin meminta Naruto untuk berhenti bersikap baik pada gadis lain. Akan tetapi bukankah perbuatannya itu sangat egois?

"Saku-chan"

"..."

"Saku-chan"

"Ah"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Naruto memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Selama mereka berjalan, Sakura hanya diam. Gadis itu tidak seperti biasanya.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

"Eh? Memangnya ada?" Sakura malah bertanya balik.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Sedari tadi kamu hanya menunduk, memandangi jalanan. Lalu –"

Sakura cemas menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"- dari tadi kamu memengangi dadamu, apa kamu sesak nafas? Atau kamu sakit?"

Ternyata Naruto mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Raut wajah pemuda itu sudah cemas sekali. Sakura tersenyum tipis, lalu menggeleng lemah.

Naruto menghela nafas. Dia sudah menduga kalau Sakura tidak akan memberitahu padanya.

Sementara Naruto sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Sakura memandangi jalan yang mereka lalui. Jarak rumah mereka ke sekolah, memang dekat. Jadi tak heran, kalau setiap harinya, Naruto dan Sakura akan berjalan kaki. Apalagi rumah mereka berdua cukup dekat.

Sakura berhenti berjalan. Hal ini membuat Naruto memandang aneh ke arahnya.

Sudah seminggu ini sikap Sakura ke Naruto menjadi aneh. Sakura jadi lebih pendiam, malah kadangkala Sakura bisa bersikap dingin pada Naruto.

Awalnya Naruto berfikir kalau Sakura sedang ada masalah keluarga dan Sakura belum siap untuk menceritakan pada Naruto. Jadinya pemuda itu diam saja. Tapi sejujurnya, melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu sedih dan murung, membuat Naruto sedih dan menderita.

Padahal Naruto bisa membuat gadis-gadis lain tersenyum bahagia di dekatnya.

Naruto bisa menghilangkan rasa sedih gadis-gadis itu.

Tapi pada Sakura? Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apapun!

Hal itu membuat Naruto merasa, kalau dia pemuda yang tidak berguna!

"Naru"

Naruto tersadar dari dunianya. Dia langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura dan melihat kekasihnya itu sedang memandangi hamparan bunga. Perlahan tangan Sakura, ingin melepaskan diri dari tangan besarnya. Akan tetapi Naruto kembali menggengam tangan mungil itu.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

Naruto diam. Matanya terus memandangi sosok Sakura. Gadis itu begitu cantik. Begitu manis!

"Katakanlah Saku-chan"

Sakura menghela nafas. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu, membalikkan badan menjadi menghadap Naruto. Mata hijau yang begitu Naruto sukai itu, memandangnya. Terlihat serius dan juga rapuh.

"Aku ingin kita putus"

4 kata itu akhirnya terdengar oleh Naruto.

Kalimat yang begitu Naruto benci akhirnya di ucapkan oleh Sakura.

Kalimat yang menjadi mimpi buruk Naruto, akhirnya menjadi kenyataan.

Naruto ingin menyangkal. Dia ingin mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura adalah cinta pertamanya! Gadis pertama yang begitu ia sayangi melebihi apapun di dunia ini!

Gadis pertama yang ia anggap kehadirannya begitu istimewa!

Hening.

Naruto belum menjawab penyataan Sakura.

Pemuda itu masih diam dan menatap lurus ke arah mata Sakura. Sakura terlihat sakit dan menderita. Naruto tidak ingin melihat Sakura seperti itu, perlahan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tampan Naruto.

"Aku mengerti"

Sakura tersentak. Kaget dengan apa yang Naruto ucapkan!

Sakura kira, Naruto akan mempertahankan hubungan mereka dan yang lebih di luar dari dugaan Sakura adalah Naruto tersenyum lebar! Pemuda itu terlihat lepas!

Apakah ini jawaban dari pertanyaannya?

Sepertinya, dia memang bukan gadis yang istimewa untuk Naruto!

Perlahan tangan mereka mulai terlepas. Sakura langsung membalikkan badannya dan berlari. Meninggalkan Naruto. Dia tidak ingin Naruto melihat air matanya. Dia tidak mau membuat Naruto menderita!

Sedangkan Naruto?

Senyuman hangatnya berganti dengan senyuman miris. Tangannya menggantung di udara. Hampa dan kosong. Apa yang akan dia genggam?

Perlahan setetes air mata jatuh. Melepaskan Sakura adalah hal yang sangat mustahil bagi Naruto!

Akan tetapi kalau dengan melepaskannya, Sakura bisa tersenyum lagi, Naruto rela! Yang penting adalah melihat Sakura bahagia!

Walaupun artinya, dia menderita.

"Semoga kamu bahagia Sakura"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah membaca cerita ini, kalian Calli sarankan untuk membaca **"The Gift From You"** dan kalau kalian penasaran dengan cara jadian NaruSaku kalian bisa baca fict **"Tebak Kata".**

Uhmm.. semua ceritanya saling berhubungan kan? Pasti sekarang ceritanya mudah dipahami dan alasan kenapa sikap Naruto biasa saja, readers pasti sudah mengerti.

Calli engga janji kalau akan melanjutkan cerita ini karena kalau dilanjutkan, cerita ini akan sampai berchap-chap ._.

Tapi masih ada kemungkinan Calli akan melanjutkannya kok :D hehe

Last, terimakasih yang udah mau baca dan review ~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
